


Naugthy and Nice, The Chaos Duo

by ADMDGrissom



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADMDGrissom/pseuds/ADMDGrissom
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Boruto was not a prankster or troublemaker in his childhood, while traversing the ninja academy. Actually, he was a shy, a nervous kid, and he didn’t like getting into trouble at all. He had no trouble making friends, but every once in a while, his insecurity floated and he did not participate in class or in games for fear of being wrong.Also, contrary to what many may think. Chouchou was not at all kind like her father. Yes, sometimes, she was kind. But mostly she was a… capricious little girl. She loved to eat, like her father. Moreover, she and her mother were like two drops of water, as far as her attitude was concerned.However, both Boruto and Chouchou converge on an ideal: He didn’t like to see his friends hurt, and whoever did would pay dearly.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Victims: Jin, Dai and Sara

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is story is for making shine my lovely Chouchou, and her friendship with Boruto. I have this headcanon, that Boruto has many of the Hinata actitude, adn Chouchou... changes him. Anyway, here's the story.

It was a day like any other in the ninja academy, or so it appeared. The teacher had to leave for a moment due to a meeting. That means time off for the kids. They started talking to their classmates, leaving the classroom, moving from their places to talking to a friend who doesn’t sit nearby, drawing, eating, sleeping, among other things.

A small Inojin leaves his drawing on the table and walks to the teacher’s desk. He had seen that his teacher kept some colorful markers on him, and he wanted to borrow them for a moment. Returning to his seat, he found a group of three boys with their drawing in the hands of the one in the middle.

“H-hey, that’s my drawing.” It was Inojin’s nerve-wracking words. I was a little angry that they would have taken his drawing without permission. But they were more, and I really didn’t want to fight.

“Oh? Is this yours?” Said the same boy who held the drawing, and looked at Inojin. Inojin nodded, somewhat flushed, nervous about what they might think. “It’s nice.” Inojin began to feel better, until the boy destroyed his drawing, breaking the leaf. Happiness was cut short by the expression of horror on Inojin’s face, she began to tear. “Who taught you to draw? A 4-year-old girl? My sister is three and draws better.” The boys began to mock Inojin, as he cried silently in front of them. A second later, the three children were on the ground. One held his nose with teary eyes, the other his stomach, and the third between his thighs.

Shikadai stood like a brave knight defending the princess, in front of Inojin. I hold the boy who was grabbing his nose, by the shirt and I put it to his face. “Don’t ever try to hurt my friends again.” Shikadai released the boy, the children, a bit terrified, got up and ran away. Inojin dried her tears.

“Thank you, Shikadai!” Inojin put her hands together, glued them to her legs, and bowed her head in gratitude. Shikadai groped her neck.

“There’s nothing to it.” Both children smiled. Meanwhile, the troublemaker Shikadai subject watched silently, with restrained anger. Soon he’d get his revenge.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Later, at lunch time. Boruto, Inojin, Chouchou and Metal were waiting for Sarada and Shikadai. Sarada had gone to the bathroom and Shikadai had not yet appeared, they were beginning to worry. Chouchou was the only one who ate, the others chatting among themselves, anxious, making up a thousand stories about what might have happened to Shikadai. At that moment, Sarada returned. Everyone turned to see her, and was surprised. Sarada had red eyes, trying to stop the tears.

“Sarada! What happened to you? -'ttebasa” Boruto was the first to react.

“Nothing, I just heard a sad story, and now I can’t stop crying.”

“Really?” This time, it was Inojin

“Can we hear it?” Ask Metal.

“No. I know I forget. Leave it. Let’s finish eating.” Sarada took the first bite of her lunch. Chouchou watched her friend silently. She didn’t believe him at all. She had already heard that Rui and company were planning something for someone. She never imagined that Sarada was the victim. After that thought, she remembered that lunch was almost over, and she continued to eat.

“Hey, guys... lunch is almost over and Shikadai’s still missing, what if something happened to her?” Metal and Inojin heard Boruto’s question and frowned.

“Shou-should we go look for him?” An insecure man asked, Metal.

“Yes. Come on.” It was Inojin’s answer, without a hint of doubt. He got up from the table, Boruto and Metal, followed him. The girls sat for a moment. They looked at each other. Chouchou sighed, and they both left their lunches to follow the boys.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The bell was about to ring, and the children still couldn’t find Shikadai. Everyone was starting to worry a lot, they had already searched all the favorite areas of Shikadai to hang out and rest, they searched almost every classroom available to students, the library, fitness center, training yard, even the roof.

“Why don’t we check the alley?” It was the only place they hadn’t checked, that Sarada could think of, apart from the teachers' lounge and the address.

“Why would Shikadai be there? Last time we went, Shikadai said she didn’t like sleeping with the smell of garbage.” Inojin did not think much and ran into the alley, the others followed.

Arriving in the alley, they miraculously found him. He was huddled, his legs glued to his body, as he embraced them and his head bowed, trembling. “Shikadai!” Was Inojin’s scream, which alerted him and caused him to tense up. Inojin sat next to him. Boruto took the other side. At that moment, the bell rang. Boruto tensed, Metal and Sarada stood uncomfortable at the entrance of the alley. Inojin sigh. “You can go, I’ll stay with him.” Chouchou coughed falsely. “... And chubs, too.” Boruto, still uncomfortable leaving his friends alone, got up. She didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t want to get in trouble either. That would make her parents sad, she also wanted to be a good example for her little sister. Chouchou sat in the vacant place by Boruto. Sarada, Metal and Boruto, they said goodbye and left. Now that I noticed, Shikadai’s clothes looked wet, maybe that’s why she was shaking. Chouchou came closer to Shikadai and gave him a mid-hug, Inojin did the same.

None of them bothered to go to class for the rest of the day.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
The next day he arrived. Everything remained the same. Apparently, neither Shikadai nor Sarada had told their parents anything. It didn’t look like Inojin was going to do anything other than comfort Shikadai, Sarada also looked down. She didn’t want to be a bad friend, but she had work to do. So, I commissioned Inojin to babysit. Metal joined them. Inojin seemed nervous, but I took the job, although now I owed him one. Boruto was to approach them, but Chouchou had plans for the timid child.

“O-oi, what is it? -'ttebasa” Chouchou had pulled the Uzumaki boy into an empty room to talk to him.

“Tell me, Boruto... Wouldn’t you like to avenge our friends?”

“Of course, I do-'ttebasa!” An evil smile formed on Chouchou’s face, which made Boruto nervous.

“Well, well... I have a plan. Listen...”  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
It was late, after the academy. Boruto and Chouchou were in the girl’s room. Boruto had obtained permission to be allowed to spend the night in the room. Both mothers found this extremely rare, plus, parents didn’t seem worried about this. And they just gave them permission, like nothing. Karui occasionally crossed the children’s room, trying to find out what they were up to. But none seemed to open their mouths. Boruto came close to saying something several times during the night, but Chouchou seemed to shut him up fast enough, and revealed nothing substantial. Although, there was a question Chouchou asked, which heightened his suspicions.

“Mom, do you know a place where there are many doves?” Karui blinked several times, trying to understand the strange question.

“Well, there are many places where pigeons abound...”

“Where a lot of people go?”

“Oh... In Hashirama Park you will always find many people, trying to feed pigeons, you will find sellers of pigeon food, too.”

“Perfect! Thank you! Let’s go Boruto!” Contrary to your inopportune question, Chouchou disappeared opportunely from the place. Followed by Boruto.

“Hmm...” The last curious thing I hear from Chouchou before the children went to sleep, is that Chouchou knows someone who could help them with that, just to convince Boruto to convince his father, to convince the Rokudaime. Karui could only wonder what the children were up to.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Three days passed before Chouchou and Boruto could put their plan to work, it was Friday. Boruto had managed to get his father to convince the Rokudaime that his class would take a small school trip to Hashirama Park to clean it up, help people, and other good deeds, to teach the children to be supportive and such. Other than showing civilians that ninja kids aren’t so bad. They had also invited children from another class, among whom were their future victims. It was time to put the plan into action.

Boruto approached the group of girls, with one hand behind his back. And without them noticing, he rubbed his finger with red paint. As the girls were crouching, she began to talk to them, distracting them, and began to circle each other’s hair, causing them to blush. He was the son of the war hero. Of course, the girls would go crazy on him.

For Chouchou, the issue was a little more complicated. Most of the children were not so romantic. But they were competitive, she could use that. The children were sitting on the floor, Chouchou steel himself to them, asking them if they had ever kissed a girl. Everyone thought it was disgusting, or that I’d give them lice. But, Chouchou persevered, and tricked them, telling them that grown-ups, parents, teenagers, big, cool kids did it. He convinced them, gave each of them a long kiss on the cheek. Long enough to finish drawing the targets on the heads of their targets. Who knew those optional kunoichis classes would be so useful?

Boruto and Chouchou returned to their group of friends, who were angry and betrayed by them. They decided not to speak to them. Chouchou did not worry, although Boruto was sad about it, and wanted to tell them about the plan. But, Chouchou did not allow it. Boruto only sighed, and decided to stick to the plan. He whistled, an act so sudden that he surprised his friends, least of all Chouchou, which, again, caused them to get even more upset with him. But they all forgot their anger, watching the arrival of the flock of pigeons. They all left what they were doing to observe the amount of pigeons rising in the sky, and for some reason they were flying around a specific group of boys and girls, who were starting to get scared.

And so, the first ‘bomb’ fell. Then, they began to fall like rain on the unfortunate children with a red bull’s-eye painted on their hair, the children tried to flee, or use their jutsus, but the pigeons only escaped and returned. After witnessing for long enough the unpleasant sight. The teacher in charge got rid of the pigeons. They all stared at the children completely dirty by the... the wreckage of pigeons.

Laughter, all he could hear at that moment and long after was laughter. Everyone, even some adults, laughed at the funny, smelly situation children were going through. The children who had previously hurt Boruto and Chouchou’s friends. Let that be a lesson to them. Frightened children looked around with tearful eyes, until they came across the serious looks of two children. Neither Boruto, nor Chouchou, laughed, but they both had a malevolent smile on their faces, and defiant eyes. The abusers burst into tears. Being attended by some teachers.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Boruto and Chouchou moved away from the scene, and went to the place where his... "assistant" was. On one of the many benches of the park stood a man with a mask covering his entire face, arms raised, on which several doves stood until they reached his shoulders, some pigeons on his legs, others on the bench and an inn on his head.  
“Thank you for helping us, Hatoku-san.”

“Not that my little Naughty and Nice, that’s what I’ll call you.” The lord of pigeons, Hatoku, under one arm, which caused the pigeons to fly away, and put one hand in his pocket. From the pocket, two adjustable bracelets, one of them said: "Naughty" and the other said "Nice". Both children raised their right arm with emotion. Chouchou received "Naughty", and Boruto felt a little jealous about it, and started pouting.

“Aw... I wanted to be ‘Naughty’”

“You can still be. I’ll call you ‘Naughty’, but I’ll wear the bracelet. That will confuse people.” Boruto laughed.

“All right!”

“Naughty and Nice, the chaotic duo, do you like the name?”

“Yes!”  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
And so, they were born, Naughty and Nice, the Chaos Duo. If you fear with their friends, you will perish.


	2. Victims: Metal and Boruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years passed after the creation of the chaotic duo, things are better. Or that's what they think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days doing this, and translating it... This isn't easy...

A few days after their first plan worked, Chouchou decided to tell his mother what happened at the academy with Inojin, Shikadai and Sarada. She also told them that if she told the other parents not to mention her name to their friends, so they wouldn’t be angry with her. Karui accepted her reasoning, and agreed to tell her friends' parents not to say her name.

Two years have passed since the Chaotic Duo was born. After Karui tells Ino, Sakura, and Temari what happened at the academy, the three mothers made sure their children knew how to defend themselves from bullies and were not afraid to do so, as long as it was in self-defense or a friend’s defense. Of course, Shikadai already knew that, but Temari made sure to give his son some tips on how to make good jokes.

The children told their mothers how a bunch of pigeons flew over their thugs and made them completely dirty. The mothers knew that wasn’t common, so someone must have planned that. Unfortunately, they had no clue to find out who it was, and they simply decided to forget that joke. Although the children would never forget that event.

Two years have passed since the Chaotic Duo was born. Things had changed. Few or no children dared to bother Sarada, Shikadai and Inojin, or their friends, if any of them were near. And those who did, ended badly. Like that guy who said Inojin looked like a girl, and was rewarded for a paint bath, courtesy of Shikadai. A group of girls who mocked Sarada for her glasses, and the next day there were a lot of drawings of monstrous and ugly versions of the girls, some of them came to life and walked through the halls, scaring the students, but mostly they were chasing those girls. On another occasion, a group of boys planning a joke for Shikadai and Inojin, unaware that Sarada was nearby. Minutes before the boys' plan was put into action, the boys fainted, and when they woke up, they found themselves all dressed as girls. They wore pink, yellow, and blue dresses, all with ruffles and even neckline, with hats, and small feminine accessories, they even wore makeup. The kids couldn’t get rid of it, and they had to go out like this until they found a teacher who could help them. All the children mocked and took pictures of what happened to them.

In short, the assistance of Chouchou or Boruto was no longer required in secret. Although, from time to time Boruto helped his friends to make jokes. Boruto put aside his shyness a little, and began to be more open and occasionally make a relatively harmless joke, and only did it with his friends. Like when he made Inojin and Shikadai kiss accidentally, and they both chased him and beat him until they thought it was enough. Luckily no one, apart from Chouchou and Sarada, saw them. That was the first and last joke Boruto made on the subject of kissing.

This particular day, Chouchou was alone with Metal, right? His father’s birthday, the incredible Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, would be on his birthday tomorrow, and Metal asked for help to bring the cake home. Unfortunately, most of his friends had things to do, Chouchou agreed if he received any food, and Metal happily accepted. His friends only looked at him with pity, seeing how Metal did not know what he had gotten into by agreeing to buy food for Chouchou, and wished them luck.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

At Sweet Flavor, Metal asked the seller about his cake and handed him a receipt. The baker took the receipt and went to the back to look for the cake. Chouchou watched Metal quietly, thinking about starting to order some cupcakes, donuts and other things, but he had to wait for the seller. When she thought of the pastry maker, she remembered the strange look he sent them, was it because they were children? Well, okay. She has to admit it’s a little strange to send two eight-year-olds to pick up such a big cake. Not that she saw the cake, but when I asked Metal, he told her it was a three-story cake. She’d have to use his partial-expansion jutsu to carry it, and keep it from falling.

“Hey, Metal.”

“Yes?” Metal had been sitting for a while, trembling, restless with emotion, could barely contain his smile.

“Why don’t I bring you some adults to look for this?”

“Oh. Well, I thought to ask Gai-sensei-ojii-san, but I had heard that Rokudaime-sama had a surprise for him. Then I thought of Tenten-oba-san, who paid for the cake. But, when I went to see her this morning, I saw that she had a lot of clients, and when I tried to call her at recess, she didn’t answer either, so I didn’t want to bother her and remind her about the cake. That’s why I decided to ask my friends for help!”

“And what made you think your friends wouldn’t be busy and could come help you?”

“Were you busy, Chouchou-san? I’m so sorry for inconveniencing you with my ridiculous request and that you had to spend your time with me!” Metal eyes began to tear as I bowed quite deeply. “I’m really sorry, I...!”

“Well, well! Stop it! I came with you because I wanted, I had nothing to do.” Chouchou, placate him, a little tired and scared of the whining and screams of Metal. True, she didn’t mind making the fools who tried to hurt her friends cry, but she didn’t like accidentally hurting his friends either. Intentionally, if they deserve it, it was another story.

“Really? Thank you very much, Chouchou-san!” Metal again bowed so low that his head almost hit the ground, and Chouchou just sighed. At that time, the pastry maker arrived with the green three-story cake, with small leaf details of a lighter green and a gray rock at the top. He put the cake in a box to make it easier to load it. Metal began to squeal and give small leaps of joy, Chouchou just watched it.

“Are you sure you two can handle this cake? It’s pretty big.” Asked the salesman looking at the children, unsure.

“Can you take him outside?” was the answer, rather, Chouchou’s question, to him. Metal looked at her, wondering what she was going to do, the pastry maker just shrugged and carried the cake out of the store, Metal and Chouchou followed.

Once outside, Chouchou made use of her jutsu to make her hand large enough to carry the box. Metal smiled and the man was surprised, almost dropping the box, but luckily, he did not, and put it in the girl’s giant hand. The children say goodbye to the salesman and start walking towards Metal’s house. Chouchou plans to charge Metal for food some other time, or when they get home.

On their way home from Metal, they came across a couple of guys. One of them intentionally hit his shoulder with Metal. Metal decides to ignore this, as he is very excited to have gotten the cake for his birthday. Chouchou looks sideways at the boys watching them stop and turn, annoyed at Metal.

“Hey, idiot! You bumped into me, why don’t you apologize?” says the lowest between the two, but still higher than them. Metal turns to them and blinks, a bit bewildered.

“Oh! Really? I’m so sorry!” Metal was going to bow in apology, but Chouchou stops him.

“You don’t have to apologize to those assholes, Metal. They were the ones who ran into you in the first place.” Metal looks at Chouchou, insecure.

“Hmm, well, I mean...”

“Hey, fat! Don’t get involved in this! This is a guy thing. You’re lucky we don’t hit girls.”

“Heito... Shut up.” The one who seemed to be the older brother is watching the girl. Or more specifically, her giant hand carrying a box that, apparently, his little brother is dense enough not to realize that.

“Uh? What could these two fools do, Saguchi-onii-chan?” Saguchi forces his brother’s head to watch the girl’s giant hand, and Heito blinks a little scared, but he was not intimidated. Those two are ninja academy students. “What? Are they gonna beat us?”

“No! Dad says we can’t hurt civilians.” Answer Metal, immediately. And Chouchou observes how that was the wrong thing to say, as, he begins to form an evil smile on Heito’s face. And he immediately throws himself at Metal, who dodges him. Heito throws another punch, and Metal avoids it equally. And so, Heito continues to throw punches that Metal easily dodges. Saguchi just hits the palm of his hand on his face.

“You shou-should stop... You could hurt yourself...” Metal tells Heito, as he continues to dodge his useless attacks. Heito is increasingly furious, seeing that he cannot strike him. Chouchou want ed to try to stop him, but Metal prevents her from doing so. “No, Chouchou-san! The cake could fall!” Chouchou could only think, incredulous, if that idiot was serious. Heito decides to go from physical to verbal attacks, seeing that he was not going to achieve anything.

“It’s not worth fighting with this fool, already go to the stupid birthday of your father.” Heito dismissively tells him trying to catch his breath.

“My dad’s birthday is not stupid!” He screams Metal a little angry. Heito ignored it.

“What kind of father would want to have a child so dumb, ugly and so stupid.” Metal began to rage, holding the tears. Chouchou looked at it all with a frown, and this Saguchi seemed to ignore the whole thing.

“Who knows, maybe your parents actually wanted to die or give you up for adoption so they wouldn’t have to put up with a kid like you.” That broke him, Metal turned around. Chouchou was going to open her mouth to replicate for Metal, but was stopped.

“Chouchou-san, I think we should go.” She couldn’t see his face, just his back. Chouchou was incredibly angry, she was going to kill those two civilians, no matter what the rules said, but the damn cake that Metal was so worried about, it could fall down and get ruined. She had never cursed food. But, there’s always a first time for everything. Chouchou watched the brothers leave, as if nothing had happened, Metal also continued to move in the direction of his home. She decided to follow him, but this wasn’t gonna stay that way, she’d make sure of that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chouchou was returning from having taken the cake home from Metal, at no point did let her see his face. Always with his face in the opposite direction to hers, or his head down, all he could see was his fists clenched. Chouchou did not bother to remind him of the deal, she was not so cruel. She decided to buy something at the ramen shop before going home. She had enough money to buy himself at least five.

Walking towards Ichiraku, Chouchou ran into Boruto. He thought to tell him what had happened to Metal, and start planning his revenge. But, Boruto seemed to be in trouble the same way. Chouchou decided to hide to observe what was happening.

“You! You’re the son of that monster!” Boruto seemed a little upset, he felt tense, while carrying a bag with the symbol of Ichiraku’s shop. - You shouldn’t even exist, you little monster! Your father must have died when he was a child.

“My dad’s not a monster!” Boruto defended himself, but that only seemed to increase the anger of the man, who tried to hit Boruto, but he walked away in time.

“Of course, it is! My parents are dead because of you! That monster murdered them!”

“My dad is not a murderer!” The quarrel was beginning to attract people. Those who stood or left for a moment what they did to observe the discussion. Chouchou was getting angry, why the hell did all those adult idiots sit still and not intervene?!

“Oh yes? Did you know that your father killed your grandparents? And I heard that a certain Hyuuga Neji died in the war because of him.” The man had a sardonic smile on his face, as he watched the child disfigure himself in a grimace of unstoppable sadness and anger, then burst into tears.

“THAT IS NOT TRUE! HE-...!” In a burst of anger, Boruto threw his bag of food, and made it run while covering his eyes with an arm. Chouchou knew he shouldn’t hurt civilians, but he was so, so close to doing it, he could almost taste it. But she was distracted to see the arrival of two imbeciles very familiar to her, Heito and Saguchi.

“What are you looking at?! Mind your own business!” The subject screams, and everyone goes back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened. Really, Chouchou was thinking about getting her first kill, even before he was officially a ninja.

“Otou-chan? Did something happen?” Saguchi asked.

“Bah! Nothing interesting. You to lunched?”

“No, we were going to do that now. Do you want to come?”

“I’m sorry, Heito. You know how my boss is, he hates me eating something from the competition, and we need the money. So, they can’t see me shopping anywhere else. - The children shrugged, and the family kept talking. But, Chouchou decided it was time to go. It was time to take extreme measures, and she already knew where to turn.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chouchou had already asked her parents for permission, and they saw no problem. Although she had to explain the real reason to his mother. Chouchou was with her mother in front of the Nara house. She had asked Temari for favor if she could take care of her daughter, to have some time alone with her husband. An excuse of course. (Not at all, but Chouchou didn’t know that). At that moment, Temari opened the door.

“Chouchou, Karui. Nice to see you.” Temari greets and smiles, the older women proceed to a short friendly hug, Temari bows down to embrace Chouchou, who accepted the hug, gladly.

“Thank you for agreeing to take care of Chouchou, Temari.”

“There is no reason. Although I am somewhat surprised that you did not ask Sakura, I assumed that Chouchou would like to spend more time with her”.

“Yes. But there is an interesting reason for this...” Temari raised an eyebrow, curious. Chouchou decided to go in and leave the mothers talking. She went out to look for Shikadai, although she preferred that he not find out he was here, that would be more suspicious. Maybe.

She found Shikadai in the living room playing video games, ignorant of everything around him. “Hello, Dai.” Shikadai looked up for a second of his game, was a little surprised, and paused.

“Chouchou? What are you doing here?”

“Your mother agreed to take care of me so that my parents would have some time alone.” They both grimaced and shuddered. Time alone may be a ploy, but no child likes to imagine what their parents do when they’re alone. The sound of the front door closing is heard, and Temari appears down the hall. Immediately squint at your child while still using your game.

“Shikadai... I thought I told you to stop playing that game, didn’t I?” Shikadai’s shoulders tightened.

“Uh...” Shikadai’s shoulders tightened, waiting for scolding.

“Go take a bath, and in half an hour, come down to dinner, understood?” Shikadai relaxed, it seems that the presence of Chouchou had saved him. Shikadai got up and walked down the aisle. “And... Shikadai?”

“Yes?” Shikadai stopped at the entrance to the hall and looked at his mother.

“These, two days punished without playing your game.”

“Mendokusai.”

“Four. Want more?” Shikadai shrugged, scolded, grumbled quietly, and left without saying anything. Temari looked at Chouchou. “And you, young lady, will come with me to the kitchen.” Chouchou followed her without question.

“So... Mom already told you?”

“Yes... but, I need a little more detailed explanation than that.” Already in the kitchen, Chouchou proceeded to tell her what happened to Metal and Boruto, and several expressions were shown on the jounin’s face, going from fun, anger, and contemplation. “I guess you got something on your mind, huh?”

“Well, the guy said his boss doesn’t like me buying stuff at the competition stores, and we can’t really hurt civilians... But I’m not sure how to do that.”

“I think I could help you with that. I’ll have to spend some of my money, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Auntie Temari! You shouldn’t spend your money on my silly joke!”

“Oh, please, Chouchou. I’ll do it anyway. On other matters... Were you the one planning the pigeon attack two years ago?” _Caught. Damn._

“Well...”

“Don’t try to lie to me, young lady. However, I know.” Chouchou sigh.

“Boruto helped me out.”

“Boruto, hmm... Why am I not surprised?” Temari murmur the last for herself. “Well, listen. Here’s what we’re gonna do...” Temari bowed to be closer to Chouchou’s ear, and Chouchou approached her a little closer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was a week before everything was ready. Temari had offered to take the kids for a walk and go out and do something productive, so they would leave all those video games. Shikamaru immediately suspected his wife’s plans, but for his life, he could not discover what she was up to.

Temari led them to the district where Ichiraku ramen was, but she was not going there. Temari had obtained the schedule of their future victim and Chouchou discovered that this day, he would have lunch with his children at work. The perfect time to see the fruits of their labor. Temari had used the jutsu of transformation, and using the form of the man who made Boruto cry. Bought, and made himself visible in all the shops that made him compete with his boss. She made sure to go most of the days to the store with which they had the greatest enmity. Chouchou took charge of taking pictures, and keeping an eye on their victims. And testing her ninja skills in training, she leaves the evidence to that man’s boss. Everything had gone perfectly. Time to see the denouement.

The children weren’t sure why they were in the dining room of this store. Neither Boruto, nor Metal were very comfortable to be there, but they couldn’t complain, or they were going to ask what was wrong with them, and they didn’t want that. Chouchou tried to disguise her gaze at the table where the man was with his children. Temari did not bother to hide and saw them openly. Shikadai tried to understand why his mother’s strange attitude, and Sarada’s the same for Chouchou. Inojin wasn’t sure what was happening and why everyone was acting so weird. At that moment, a man walked by his table, furiously walking to the table where the victims were. Temari smiled. Let the show begin.

“Shiroku Yuzochi-san! You have something to explain to me!” The man stopped in front of the family table and placed in it an envelope with several images and receipts of purchases made in different shops.

“Boss! I really have no idea where this came from! I haven’t been back to those stores since you hired me! Much less _that_!” He tried to explain Yuzochi, but his boss was so angry that it seemed like there was no way to talk some sense into him. His whole face was red with fury. Perhaps smoke would soon come out of his ears, Chouchou thought as she bit his lunch and watched the whole thing. She was not the only one. Many of the diners watched without saying anything. Including her friends.

“So... the 30% discount I gave you as my best employee and the promotion wasn’t enough, was it? Anyway, you betrayed me.”

“Sir... I swear that’s not me!”

“Yes! Dad has spent a lot of time with us lately, plus-...”

“Stop! No more! You’re fired!”

“Sir! Please, this is the best job I’ve ever had, and-and-…”

“Do you think I’m an idiot, Shiroku? I know you had two other jobs behind your back! After so many years working with me...” The boss sighed, and I look at him, disappointed. “Get out of here, Yuzochi.”

“All right, sir.” The family rose from the table, leaving the meal half finished. Chouchou watched all this in silence. She really didn’t feel very good about the guy, and Boruto, with a heart as soft as his parents, and Metal a goody-two-shoes from start to finish, feel bad about it, deep down. But, Chouchou, does not regret what she did. A glance at her auntie showed that Temari could not care less. The man still had two other jobs after all, he’ll live.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chouchou sat alone in the park, eating chips and watching the sunset. She didn’t know what she was doing there, but something told her she had to. As she continued to eat, she saw a shadow approaching. As she turned around, she saw Boruto standing three feet away from the bench with his hands in his pockets and his head somewhat down. He looked insecure. Chouchou looked back at the sky and continued to eat. Boruto approached the bench and sat next to her. They both stared at the sky in silence, until Boruto began to stir something uncomfortable.

“How can you spend so much time sitting around doing nothing? Don’t tell me you got stuck in Shikadai’s ways?”

“Hmm...” Chouchou did not respond and continued to eat. Boruto took something out of his pocket. They were sweets and offered them to Chouchou. Chouchou took them without even looking at him.

“You... Did you plan that?”

“... Yes...” With a little help, but she could tell that to him, later.

“... Thank you.” Boruto extended his arm, on the wrist you could see his bracelet with the word "Nice". This time, Chouchou turned to him and extended his fist equally, on her wrist was a bracelet with the word "Naughty". Both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3705... shit, this was long. I don't think the other chapter would end like this. But who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. "Shikadai should make the plan". Like I said in the start, this was for make my dear Chouchpu shine. I love Shikadai, but fuck off, and have a nice day :D  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
